


棕发男孩

by 5ft10in



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ft10in/pseuds/5ft10in
Summary: 一发完/钢琴教学play设定铁虫二人已经在一起，铁教虫弹钢琴，这就是一篇自己喂给自己缓解心里刀伤的灵药~





	棕发男孩

Peter开始弹奏昨日Tony教给他的新曲子——《棕发少女》，作为教授的老师，Tony当然得在一旁验收练琴效果。

男孩儿的双手十分漂亮，轻轻的放在琴键上，白皙的指尖就快和琴键融为一体，仿佛琴键稍微有力的一次跳跃就能戳破他过于细腻的肌肤，他棕色的微卷的头发停留在额前，在窗外晚霞的渲染下，闪着金棕的光。

Tony看着男孩儿漂亮的双手在琴键上飞舞，脑海里却回想着昨晚这双嫩葱一样的手撸动着他的阴茎，求着他快射出来，那双手与阴茎过久的摩擦让掌心的肌肤泛出粉红色，这个淫靡的画面不出意料的刺激到了男人，他总是对他的小男孩儿没有任何抵抗力。

“Kid，这里又弹错了。”一个突兀的音符打断了男人的回忆。

“Sorry，Stark先生，我....昨天也是这个地方，我还是没能弹好。”

男孩儿显得有些懊恼和窘迫，紧张的舔了舔嘴唇，唾液给粉嫩的唇留下了唇蜜一样的光泽。

“我们昨天说好的，今天你如果还是弹错，就会受到惩罚。”男人在Peter身旁坐下，坐下的一瞬间，身侧淡淡的甜牛奶的香气若隐若现的开始勾引着他，“你弹错一次，就得脱掉一件衣服。”他侧身在男孩儿的耳边低喃，这本就不是惩罚，这是Tony Stark的调情方式。

“就先脱掉你的裤子。”男人圈住身侧劲瘦的腰身，略显粗糙的大手伸进Peter的衬衣衣摆，解开裤子的纽扣，他的男孩儿的脸已经涨得通红，无论多少次，小男孩儿总是一如既往地害羞，这也是他喜欢的一点。

“站起来。”

Peter听话的起身。

“自己脱下裤子。”

男孩儿的脸更红了，但还是听话的缓慢的脱下裤子，晚霞透出了最后的金红色，Tony欣赏着红霞攀上白嫩的大腿，然后蔓延到小腿，裤子就像正在落下的帷幕，不一样的是，现在可不是演出结束。

“第二次机会。”男人发出指令，Peter开始弹奏这首曲子，他就坐在男孩儿身边，腿贴着腿，隔着西裤都能感受到男孩儿温热的大腿温度，男人把手放在了Peter的膝盖上，Peter小小的颤抖了一下，男人开始感受抚摸光裸的大腿带来的极致触感，从腿弯逐渐向上，略微粗糙的指尖划过男孩儿细嫩的大腿根部，Peter手下的琴键节奏开始越来越乱，越来越快，就快到那个错误的地方了，男人坏心眼的隔着内裤有一搭没一搭的揉着男孩儿的嫩芽，“咚——”Peter的第二次机会显然也没有了，男孩儿猛地转头，带着小小的愤恨和羞涩，眼眶因为私密处带来的快感开始泛红，眼尾氤氲起了情欲之色。

“Stark先生，您这是作弊！”Peter小声的抗议，尾音带着小小的不服气。

“规矩是我定的，你只能遵守，你就是弹错了，所以——”男人玩味的看着Peter，眼神扫过他的衬衣，“你得把你的衬衣也脱下来。愿赌服输，Kid。”

Peter不满的嘟囔着什么，粉嫩的嘴唇撅起来，Stark先生总是喜欢捉弄他，从前他不知道该如何应对，但是今天开始，他得做出反击。

男孩儿开始解开他的纽扣，一颗解开，锁骨从衬衣领处露出冰山一角，他直直的看着Tony——这个世界上他最爱慕的人，两颗解开，精致的锁骨从衬衣领里更放肆的显露出来，露出一小片白皙胸膛，他慢慢向前倾身，停在Tony的耳侧，卷翘的头发擦过男人的耳朵，无意识的撩拨，“我只想解开这两颗扣子，你帮帮我，剩下的扣子——”男孩儿刻意放缓语速，音调放得越来越低，青涩的奶音反而带上了一点点情欲后的嘶哑，“Tony。”

男人的身体僵住了一瞬，西裤的裆部明显的隆起了一个小包，真是崩的难受，其实在Peter解开第一颗衬衣扣子的时候，Tony就已经恨不得快点儿把他压在钢琴上，狠狠的操弄。

再坐怀不乱的那一定不是Tony Stark，小孩儿已经挑衅到了眼皮底下。

他伸出手，搂住男孩儿纤细劲瘦的腰身，将他抱起来放在琴键上，臀部压上琴键，钢琴发出低沉的和鸣，“我想我们可以合奏一个曲子。”男人低哑的声音，贴着男孩儿鲜红欲滴的耳垂，渗透进男孩儿的耳朵，耳朵传来的酥麻感让男孩微微侧头，Tony抓住这一瞬，嘴唇贴上了男孩儿柔嫩的唇瓣，双手分开两条白嫩的腿，让自己挤进男孩儿的两腿之间，西裤隆起的小包不断的隔着内裤磨蹭着男孩儿的私处，男孩儿被情欲点燃，阴茎虽然隔着内裤，但是不断地磨蹭让他被吻住也漏出了细微的呻吟。

“Kid，”男人从Peter的唇瓣上离开，长时间的激吻勾出银丝，然后断开，落在Peter的嘴角，“来，站着弹第三遍。”

男孩儿被吻得有些迷茫，内裤支起了一个小帐篷，衬衣的扣子已经全部解开，从肩头滑落到了手肘处，因为双手扶着琴键，双腿被分得大开，衬衣停留在了手肘处，没有再向下滑，天知道Peter现在看起来有多么的诱人。

Peter有些腿软的站起来，凳子已经被男人拿开，他不得不站着弹奏第三遍，Tony站在他的身后，低头亲吻着他的脖颈，引来男孩儿的一阵阵战栗，手下的音符开始在整个房间乱窜，变得越来越不成调，那双大手趁着他在弹奏，开始伸进他的内裤，粗糙的指头爱抚着他的阴茎，Peter显然开始受不了这样的刺激了，钢琴曲越来越不像话，男人左手爱抚着男孩儿已经裸露出来的乳头，右手在他的内裤里作乱，时快时慢的撸动，继而又将右手伸向了Peter的臀缝中，一根手指挤进那个诱惑人的小穴，寻找着男孩儿的敏感地，前后夹击，Peter感觉自己要射出来了，但是男人像是感应到了一般，手突然就不动了。

“啊哈，啊哈，Stark.....Stark先生.....”钢琴曲不知何时已经停下，只留下了男孩儿颤抖的声音，像是乱掉的音符，但是莫名的勾人。

“我想要射出来，求求你，帮帮我，唔......”Peter保持着站姿，转头乞求的看着Tony，像是快要哭出来了。

“Kid，那你得自己脱下内裤，然后也得帮帮我，”男人凑近他的耳畔，“西裤崩得我太难受了。”

男孩儿想要快点重获爱抚，转身快速褪下内裤，可爱的嫩芽顶端露着光泽擦过Tony的西裤，男孩儿发出低低的抽气，跪在男人的身前，手忙脚乱的想要脱下Tony的西裤，但是衬衣挂在他的胳膊上，限制了他的动作，他只得动作幅度减小脱下男人的西裤，然后褪下内裤，硕大的阴茎已经充血发硬，弹在他的脸上。

“舔它。”Tony双手扶住男孩儿的头，看着男孩儿顺从的张开嘴，露出粉红色的小舌头，乖顺的狗狗眼里充盈着一小汪水泽，眼尾蔓延开一小片粉红，男人把自己的阴茎插进那张小嘴里，湿热，水润，一下子包裹在阴茎上，男孩儿开始吮吸，Tony低头看着他的小孩儿舔吮着他的阴茎，舌头划过马眼，舔掉渗出来的液体，唾液与阴茎的交缠，发出淫荡的水渍声。

“Fuck，站起来，转过去。”男人有些粗鲁的提起男孩儿，让他手扶在钢琴上，“Good boy，把屁股翘起来。”Peter的嫩芽想要快点得到爱抚，听话的站起来，扶住钢琴，本就挺翘的臀部刻意的翘起来，弯出了一个更加诱惑人的弧度，纯白的衬衣还挂在他的手肘上，他回头，湿润的双眼看着男人，合着唾液和男人阴茎渗出液体的水润嘴唇一开一合——“Stark先生，求你.....帮帮我。”

Tony再也无法克制，硬的快要爆掉的阴茎在叫嚣着进入男孩儿的身体，狠狠的操他，男人抓住Peter的双手，让那双手不再扶着钢琴，“call me Tony，Kid。”

话音刚落，男人挺身将自己的阴茎挺进臀缝中间那个诱人的小洞，虽然用手指进行了扩充，但仍然紧致得有些让阴茎发痛。

“啊哈，啊哈，Tony，帮帮我，我想要前面....唔.....前面......”男孩儿破碎的声音，奶气十足，色气十足，“求求你Tony，摸摸我前面....唔....”Tony亲吻着男孩儿的脖颈，并不理会男孩儿的要求，“不，我今晚打算操到你射出来。”他抓住男孩儿的双手，像是从男孩儿身后拉住他一样，让Peter不去扶住任何东西，着力点都在他们的结合处，Peter感觉自己快要发疯了，身后的小洞在吐纳着男人的阴茎，身前的私处时而刮过面前冰凉的钢琴，这架钢琴平日里男人偶尔会弹奏，还会教他弹奏，可现在却仿佛变成了刺激他阴茎的情趣物品。

窗外的晚霞已经全部藏进了深蓝的夜空，Peter余光瞄到落地窗里他和男人的姿势，紧密的贴合，听到房间里的肉体撞击的声音，结合处的水渍声，所有的冲击感都潮水一般的向他涌来，他再也忍不住，脚趾踩在地面上都开始忍不住蜷缩起来，他要射了——“唔.....Tony....太爽了.....好羞耻......唔，你，你还，你还在这里弹过琴.....我也是....”男孩儿的声音被身后猛烈的动作撞击的支离破碎，尾音受到情潮的催促，变得越发甜腻，他甚至不知道自己在说些什么——“啊哈....Tony....再快一点，我要射了.....唔....啊哈，我要射了.....好羞耻，我要被操射了.....”这些露骨的话无疑成了最好的催情剂，身后的男人加快了冲刺的速度，“啊——！”男孩儿失声叫了出来，身前的嫩芽射出乳白色的液体，滴落在钢琴键上。

“你原来这么喜欢在这里做啊，Kid。”男人的动作越来越快，男孩儿高潮后绵软的身体随着动作起伏得更剧烈，后面的小洞也因为高潮更紧的吮吸着男人的阴茎，“啊哈.....慢一点Tony....我，我要不行了，啊哈，Tony，呜呜，射给我，快射给我，呜呜......”男孩儿受不了如此快的冲刺了，才经历过高潮的身子敏感得不行，只想他的Stark先生赶紧射出来好让他能休息休息。

男孩儿骚浪的呻吟变成了男人最后冲刺的兴奋剂——

“Baby boy，我这就射给你——”男人猛地挺身。

“唔.....”男孩儿彻底在情欲之海中瘫软下来。

* * *

第二天——“Kid，要再弹一遍吗，弹错的音就将错就错，”男人直视着男孩儿水汪汪的疑惑的大眼，“那可就成为了独属于我、们——的曲子——棕发男孩。”

“Stark先生——！”不出意料，男孩儿被调戏得满脸通红。


End file.
